


All Shades of Blue

by translester



Series: Unexpectations [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't dream. Then he meets Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my new series Unexpectations. The fics don't really correlate, they're all just short one shots. I don't know how many fics will be in this series, or how often I'll update (I do have two other fics written, though). Enjoy! (Also I'm trying to challenge myself with this series to write differently than I usually write. This is very Dan-centered, the next fic will focus on Phil.) Thanks to my betas Alina and Matilda. :) BY THE WAY, I know Dan's birthday isn't in autumn but it is in this fic.

Dan awoke from another blank, dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes and sighed, feeling the expectations of the coming day wash over him heavily. He waited in bed for a few minutes before getting up and mingling with the world.

~

It was Dan’s 18th birthday and he had just gotten off the train that took him to Manchester. The day was dreary and gray, an accurate representation of his mood. His family didn’t care, his friends didn’t care, and it’s not like you could rely on a pet fish for comfort or love.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he decided to go to Manchester but he did and now he was here. He exited the train station and began walking around the city.

A few hours and a Starbucks drink later, Dan was sitting by a fountain in some indeterminate spot in Manchester. He watched golden leaves brush the ground and get thrown back into the air as a breeze played along his skin. The day was still bleak, but Dan figured he should appreciate the beauty in little things that he wouldn’t normally notice. He observed everything around him. The colors, scents, visuals, any stimuli he could. Once he realized the fountain was one that people throw coins into and make a wish, he wished to dream in color.

Sometime later, Dan had abandoned the fountain in favor of exploring more of the city. He was looking at the sky, wondering if it’ll rain, when he walked into someone. As he was vocalizing an apology, he looked down and saw a sharp featured, raven haired man. He was pale, with bright blue eyes. The man smiled and the warmth of it washed over Dan. The man assured Dan it was okay, introduced himself as Phil (Dan introduced himself as well), and asked Dan if he needed any help. Apparently Dan looked lost. After letting Phil know he was fine, just exploring, they parted ways. Dan felt lighter than he had before.

Since that day, Dan dreamed. He dreamed in all shades of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> yo find me on tumblr lestres or twitter @howlles


End file.
